


Story of Them

by katiekat784



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to the both of them, it was only the beginning of their very long, incredible story. A story that would change both of their lives. The story of Lorelai and Luke's first encounter, all those years ago. Spoilers for 5x03 Written in the Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Them

**Spoilers:** 5x03 Witten in the Stars

Story of Them

She pushed the door open, holding it for an elderly blond woman who was dressed in a vibrant blue coat. She deduced that the lady's name was Babette, by another woman who looked around the same age yelling a cheerful goodbye. The woman, Babette left carrying a steaming cup of coffee that almost spilt on her new shirt. She walked through the door and the aroma bacon and something vanilla filled her senses. The diner was packed and a guy with a backwards baseball hat and a flannel shirt seemed to be the only one serving everyone.

She stood there and observed him for a while. From what she could gather, he wasn't very friendly but no one seemed to mind and from the aroma and looks of satisfaction on his customers' faces, the food wasn't bad. She continued looking around, making sure not to be in anyone's way. As she continued her observation, she noticed quite a few familiar faces that she'd seen around town. Even though it was a small town, she hadn't had the opportunity of familiarizing herself with all the places and people that the community had to offer.

After she finished observing her surroundings, she had the task of getting the backwards baseball hat guy's attention. The was a difficult task, so she did what she was good at, annoying people until they're finally forced into giving her their attention. She followed him around the diner, not stopping as he brought the customers' their orders or when he refilled others coffee mugs. Finally, he had enough and demanded for her to leave. But being who she was, she didn't listen.

Sensing how frustrated he was, she left his side for a moment to grab a newspaper that no one seemed to be using. When she reached him again, she asked him what his horoscope was. After about five minutes of refusing, he gave in and told her, hoping to silence her. She grabbed the pen that he wasn't using and wrote something beside his horoscope. When he looked at what she had written on the paper, he quickly did what she asked, hoping to get rid of her and he succeeded, at least for a little while. But that wasn't the last time he saw her and it certainly wasn't the end of them or their story. Unknown to the both of them, it was only the beginning of their very long, incredible story, a story that changed both of their lives


End file.
